Brothers Will Be Brothers
by DV8playa
Summary: This is the finished product, everyone. There's really no way to outright describe it, unless you use the word "homecoming"... Either way, just read it and enjoy! I would like some reviews...


Edward Elric could honestly say he had no interest whatsoever in dealing with Al's attitude tonight. The two of them had been arguing the past week. It happened rarely, but when it did, it was usually violent. Tonight was the 1 year anniversary of when they both burned their old house. Recently, Al had made the comment that maybe they had overreacted in leaving Resembool, and that they should have stayed with Winry and Granny Pinako. It was comments like these that pissed Ed off beyond belief, for it led him to believe Al had given up. That night in particular, Ed wished to stay in his hotel room. They were spending the night in the little village of Bord'Wan. He was laid out upon his bed, not wanting to face his brother that night, let alone the world. Al was honestly worried, for Ed had stayed holed up in his room all day, only coming out to eat and use the restroom. Finally, Al decided to get up and check on his older brother.

Ed heard the soft clanging of Al's armor across the wooden floor. He knew his brother didn't use the restroom or sleep in his state, so he could only inference he was coming back to see him. He rolled over in his bed, facing the window. He had no interest in speaking with his brother.

Al let himself in the room, uninvited. "…Brother…?" he spoke softly. Ed didn't respond. "Brother… I didn't mean it… I'm really, really sorry…. Will you talk to me…? C'mon, Ed!" Al said pleadingly.

Ed rolled over and faced Al. After a few seconds, he said, "So?"

"I really didn't mean what I said…." Al responded.

"Well, dammit, Al, then what the hell was it supposed to mean, huh?" Ed screamed at his brother.

Al's voice quivered. "I… I don't know, brother! I did what you told me not to do, brother! I gave up!" he snapped back.

Realizing what he had done, Ed quickly stood up and walked over to Al. "Aw, Al… don't cry… I already make Winry cry enough… not you, too…." he said, trying to comfort him. It was no use. Though no tears came from Al's metal body, the sounds of him crying were unmistakable. "Look… I was just moody, is all. Today… today was the anniversary, y'know? Of when we burned our house…. And when you said that last week, it made it sound as though you didn't want to try. You just wanted to turn tail and head home, and that all of this was for nothing…."

Al sniffled, then looked up at Ed. "Are you really sure this is all worth it? The only lead we've had is the Father Cornello incident in Liore, and you remember how that turned out…." Al said softly, not wanting to set Ed off again.

"Al… would it make you feel better if we went home for a few days?" Ed responded, trying to cheer Al up.

"Really… would you do that?" Al whispered.

"Yeah… I kinda' need a break, too. I'll call 2nd Lt. Hawkeye in the morning. You know Bord'Wan is only a few miles out from East City. She can come get us, and we'll ride with her back to Eastern HQ. We can check in with the Colonel, then get tickets to Resembool. And, viola. We're on our way." Ed said, in a manner that almost made him seem god-like to Al. Though Ed couldn't physically tell it, he knew Al was smiling. He walked out into the kitchen with him. "C'mon, let's make some dinner…." he said.

The next morning, Al stepped out into the cold morning air of Bord'Wan. Ed was already waiting beside a car marked by the Amestrian military logo. What very few things they carried with them were already loaded into the trunk. "C'mon, Al! We ain't got all day here!" Ed hollered.

Eager to get home, Al hollered back, "Coming!" Al and Ed loaded into the back seat of the vehicle. The smiling face of 2nd Lt. Riza Hawkeye looked back at them. "Good morning, 2nd Lt.!" Al said cheerfully.

"Good morning, boys. Nice to see you all up and chipper this morning. I was suprised to get your call, Ed. You never want to go into East City, especially first thing in the morning." Riza answered.

"Yeah, well, we decided we needed a break. We're heading back to Resembool for a few days." Ed responded.

"Why all of a sudden?" Riza asked.

Ed and Al looked at each other. "Just a little resolvement from a dissagremnet." Al said.

Riza glanced back at them. "Ah, don't worry about it, boys. Brothers will be brothers, you know."

"Thanks, Lt. We know." Ed said. Riza questioned no more, and the rest of the car ride was spent in silence until East City loomed on the horizon.

Ed and Al stepped into Lt. Col. Roy Mustang's office, followed by Riza. Mustang looked up, and smiled softly at the ragtag group in front of him. "Now, Lt., why'd you go and let Fullmetal in here?" he said, jokingly.

"Trust me... it's no pleasure being in your presence either, Colonel." Ed snapped back.

"Well, well... feisty this morning, aren't we, Edward?" the Colonel retorted.

"Yeah, if it weren't for your stupid insistance that we check in with you before we even breathe, for God's sake..." Ed mumbled, his voice trailing off. He wasn't sure why, but something about the Flame Alchemist just pissed him off.

Riza intervened before words turned to blows, as they often did between the two. "Colonel, the boys want to go back to Resembool for a few days. Just as a little vacation."

Mustang stared Ed down. "A break... huh? Understandable, but not respectable." he said, trying very hard not to laugh.

"WHAT? Why you little f***er, you better take that back or-" Ed was cut short as Al pinned him and his mouth.

"I'm so, so sorry, Colonel..." Al said. "Thanks, again, 2nd Lt." Riza nodded in approval. Al hauled Ed's struggling body out of the room. Riza turned on Mustang with a scornful look. Mustang threw up his hands and shook his head, smiling from ear to ear.

Ed and Al spent almost the entire train ride in silence. Al was just making sure Ed had calmed down. He understood the stress, and didn't want to push the issue much. Finally, as the 5 minute warning announced before landing in Resembool, Al spoke. "We're almost home, brother..."

"Yeah... it'll be nice to see Winry and Granny and Den again..." Ed said softly. "Sorry 'bout earlier, Al. I'm wasn't mad at you. The Colonel just picked a bad day to screw with me..."

"I know you weren't mad at me. Just clear up that oppressive attitude, or Winry will KNOW something's up." Al said.

Ed laughed. He thought of getting chased by Winry and her wrench. "Man, she's gonna' freak when she sees me. She'll think I broke something again." Ed responded.

"Only this time, you haven't... have you, brother?" Al asked, just to make sure.

"Oh, that's nice! Automatically assume I've broken my automail at some point! Oh ye brother of little faith..." Ed shot back.

Al laughed. "Really, Ed. It wouldn't be that far out of the realm of possibility for you to have broken it."

"Yeah, but-" Ed was interrupted by the announcer.

"Landing in RESEMBOOL! Now landing in RESEMBOOL! Landing in RESEMBOOL..."

Ed and Al walked into the open lot in front of the old Rockbell home where they were practically raised. Granny Pinako sat on the front porch, smoking her peace pipe. At the sight of them, she smiled a huge grin. "Well... something told me you boys would be back soon." she said. She stood up and leaned in the door. "WINRY! You have company!"

Winry came to the front door. "What, Granny? Oh, my..." Winry stopped in her tracks at the sight of Ed and Al. Her cheeks turned rosy, and she smiled deeply at them. Ed waved at her. His heart sung the same words over and over: _Home... home... home..._


End file.
